


Heroes (The Snow Queen)

by fairlightscales



Series: 33 and 1/3 [14]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types, Snedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Best Friends, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Innocence, Ross and Dem, Snow Queen Elements, Summer, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlightscales/pseuds/fairlightscales
Summary: There are nine weeks before uncle Charles sends Ross away to boarding school.Ross and Dem have a golden summer of love.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
Series: 33 and 1/3 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420387
Comments: 36
Kudos: 31





	1. The Lovecats

**Author's Note:**

> Summer lives here, hived away from school and the Snow Queen's greedy clutches. 
> 
> The first three chapters are part of Candy And A Currant Bun, a retelling of The Snow Queen with Ross as Kay, Dem as Gerda and Elizabeth as the Snow Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heat of the night

The days grew hot and it was a treasured refreshment to swim at the lake. Years ago, Ross and Dem ran about with their compatriots shirtless. Now, only the boys did so. Also, to Dem's chagrin, the girls sat along the bank, talked and tended younger siblings. They waded or dipped their feet rather than swim themselves. Dem envied the smaller children who ran around, half dressed, and splashed and swam the way they all used to. Now the boys had all the fun. The girls became overdressed spectators. They were, slowly, beginning the inexorable slide to becoming housewives. They were too young for beaus but, bit by bit, they were starting to conform and march onward to the day when they would marry and have babes of their own. Dem was vexed. It was damned hot and the boys got to cool off by romping, swimming and swinging from a rope that they had tied to one of the taller trees. The girls squealed and laughed as bold boys swung out and landed in the lake with a loud splash, to the exclaim and excitement of the lads already in the water. It was Ross' turn and he landed in the water with a triumphant laugh. Dem smiled but it served to irritate her. Girls did not use the rope. It was an immodest thing to do, a scandal of the highest order for a girl to be swinging about that high. Dem didn't realize she was pouting in her dark thoughts. Ross shook water from his hair and walked towards the girls. His breeches were rolled up higher and his feet were bare. A slight sheen of dark hair on his arms and legs, a crooked smile of mirth on his face as he bid them good day. They smiled and blinked their hellos to him. Dem leaned against a tree, watching. The girls flirted and Ross seemed not to notice. Ross made his way towards Dem, who could be seen to have a puss on her face. He knew the constriction of the girl's pastimes was making her annoyed. He smiled. She had her sleeves rolled up and her hair straggling limp from the heat. The hem of her skirts were already dry -the day was that hot. Beads of sweat at her brow and a grumbly look over crossed arms. He would have loved to kiss her, to cheer her, but kisses were secret... "Dem!" She looked up but did not smile. "Are you done?" she whined. Ross looked a bit shamefaced. "Yes, let me get my shirt..." He pulled on his shirt and they said goodbye to the others. Dem walked with her arms still crossed and Ross tried to jolly her back into good humor. "I swung the highest today!" bragged Ross. She rolled her eyes. "I don't see why the boys get to have all the fun!" groused Dem. Ross took a look behind them. They were out of view. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. This broke through Dem's bad mood and she grinned. "We'll have fun of our own," said Ross. "Come out with me tonight! We'll swim on our own!" Dem frowned again. "I'm not sure, Ross...Prudie won't like it..." Ross walked backwards, faced Dem as they continued to walk. "We can go out late and come back quiet! They won't even know we've gone!"  
To aid this subterfuge, Ross and Dem gathered what was necessary and Ross hid it, in a bundle, in his room. A quilt, to lay upon. Towels, to dry themselves, and an extra sheet to keep the quilt from getting too sopped with water. Dem promised to be ready at midnight and then they would steal away for their swim.

Summer nights are beautiful. This is often so. Starlight makes the sky glimmer and the moon showed tonight in a thin slice of a crescent that hung like a jewel. Dem, clutching an extra shift, waited. She would swing from the rope as much as she pleased and they would swim and cool off in this night that still held so much heat. Ross never told on her when she played as she chose, played like a boy. Dem never told on Ross when they played at clapping and made up games. They kept their secrets safe. Now was the dawn of something new. They had a secret to keep from Jud and Prudie. They would swim and not tell of it. They would creep back and pretend they had not done so. Dem hugged her knees and grinned. A rattle of pebbles at the window. Dem looked out and Ross looked up at her, holding their things with a bright smile. She crept downstairs and, with quiet patience, opened the kitchen door and silently closed it behind her.

They walked, without haste, to the lake. The sound of crickets and the occasional owl mixed with the light noise of the leaves that, just barely, moved on a hot summer night. They both sweated and it was not the 'clean' sweat of children. It held a subtle musk. It was not unpleasant. Ross, secure that they were far enough away to be unobserved or heard, tugged at Dem's hand and pulled her close. It was dark but they could see each other for the starlight made the sky glow cobalt blue and colored them and the land with light. She pressed against the bundle of linens as they shared a deep kiss. No preamble, no timidity. They joined their mouths with a quickness and lavished their tongues in each other's mouths. Ross sighed and dropped the quilt and it's tucked in towels. Dem's shift lay over her arm as they brought their arms around each other. Ross kissed her face and her neck and Dem sighed. Dem's breath, exhaled so near Ross' ear drove him crazy. "Oh, Dem...Sweet, sweet Dem..." he whispered. He kissed her mouth once more. Ross and Dem pressed their foreheads together, to calm themselves. Ross took a huge gulp of a breath and declared, "Onwards!" He picked up their things and they went to the lake. The lake glimmered with starlight in the calm, somewhat airless night. They lay the quilt on the bank and brought their towels to the tree. Ross took off his shirt and lay it over a lower branch. Dem started undoing her bodice. Ross' mouth fell open, slackjawed, and then snapped shut. She smiled, shyly, and stepped out of her dress, laying it with his shirt. The subtle light showed her body through the light material of her shift. Long legged and tall. Nature only just beginning to fashion womanhood's design upon her. They smiled each other's admiration. "Shall I help you up?" asked Ross. Dem raised her chin proudly. "I can do it!" Ross leaned against the branch by their clothes and watched Dem shimmy up the knotted rope. The shift clung to her for it was a hot night and the sight of this made Ross' throat go dry. Her hair was tied loosely with a ribbon and she began to swing and gain height with each pass. She was slight, lighter than a boy, but she was quick and determined. What heft she had she threw forward and she swung free and high and began to get near enough to aim at the water. She giggled as the quiver of excitement bloomed from her stomach across her entire body. It was the sort of fear that exhilarated her rather than frightened her. The best sort. She was getting over the bank and she could launch herself now. Ross watched her. She laughed and swung and hypnotized him in a way. He tracked this laughing sprite in a sweaty shift, clinging to her in a way most appealing, and he loved her that way. She was free and happy. She was not thinking of chores or being hampered by being a girl. She wasn't thinking of Ross, wasn't showing off. She was enjoying herself and enjoying the anticipation of leaping into the water...and then, "Wheeeeeeeee!" Ross tracked her arc and his head moved in time to the barest pause before she fell, laughing, into the lake with a glorious splash. She rose to the surface and swam, immediately, towards the bank. Ross rushed to meet her. "What's wrong?! Have you hurt yourself?!" Ross bent down on one knee and reached out a hand to help her out. She grinned. "I'm not hurt! I want to do it again!" Ross fell back on the ground and laughed until his sides hurt as she skipped back towards the tree, mounting the rope once more. Ross recovered himself and followed. "I'll whip the rope!" he called up to her. "Yes! Yes, please!" Whipping the rope would place her further out when she launched. She'd seen the boys vie to frighten the lad on the rope, try to spook him swinging him too fast, too high, but she knew Ross would not tease her. "Ready?" he grinned up at her. "Yes!" Ross ran, with the tail of the rope firm in his hands, away from the lake and let go. This helped Dem get higher than swinging alone would. She shrieked with glee and dropped into the water. Ross climbed the rope and placed his foot in one of the knotted loops to swing. You had to get your foot out of it, so you didn't hurt yourself, getting stuck, but it helped gain height faster than just standing on the knot. Dem tread water and watched. Ross worked quickly and made sure they'd not colide, he aimed to her right. "Tally-ho!" and he sailed into the sky, hanging the barest bit and the glint of his happy grin as he descended with an almighty splash, some yards away from her. He popped his head out of the water and treated Dem to the laughter she liked best in him. Unguarded, eyes scrunched and his mouth opened wide, unabashedly laughing. Utter happiness. They laughed together and the water was cooling. They laughed together and the moon was a milk white slip, piercing the sky among all the sparkling stars and the silhouettes of the trees around them. They swam, they raced in the water. Dem gave as good as she got and they had a win each and a draw. They splashed and played. They kissed. Teasing, sweet, small kisses, all wet hair and laughter. They mounted the bank and dried off. They draped the towels to give them a bit of time to dry. It was late but they did not turn back. They lay on the quilt and looked up at the night sky. They let their fingers play about each other's hands and hair. Turned in a lazy sort of way, to kiss his cheek or her mouth. To lay quiet and watch the stars and be together. They did not talk. They guarded against it. They would lament if they talked. Complain that time was short, that they were soon to part. They would return to sadness if they spoke, so they did not. Ross and Dem lay silent. A silent enjoyment. No sighs to pierce the night with sadness. They were happy tonight, cooled off on a hot night and beside one another under a sparkling veil of stars. Hold this. Keep it close.

"Shhh!"  
"You, shhh!" chuckled Ross.  
They were tiptoeing near the backs of their houses. Laughing quietly over the idea that their gentle noises might wake Jud and Prudie.  
"If you don't shhh," said Dem, "I'll have to kiss you quiet..." Ross grinned as if that would not be a hardship. Having put on the dry shift (behind a tree, with Ross honorable and not peeking) and gotten dressed, having gathered their things, having walked, hand in hand, under starlight, they were home. Ross put his face very near her's with a teasing smile. "Kiss me quiet!" he whispered. They shared a light peck and crept back into their respective houses. Ross winced at the gate creaking open. He waited a bit and managed to get back in his room in silence. The days went by and Ross and Dem were pleased to have gotten away with their midnight swim. If there happened to be a mysterious amount of extra laundry, Prudie did not mention it. If Jud slept better having heard the gate in the early morning hours, it was not remarked upon. For, if two can keep a secret, so can four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lovecats, The Cure 1983
> 
> We move like cagey tigers  
> We couldn't get closer than this  
> The way we walk  
> The way we talk  
> The way we stalk  
> The way we kiss  
> We slip through the streets  
> While everyone sleeps  
> Getting bigger and sleeker  
> And wider and brighter  
> We bite and scratch and scream all night  
> Let's go and throw  
> All the songs we know  
> Into the sea  
> You and me  
> All these years and no one heard  
> I'll show you in spring  
> It's a treacherous thing  
> We missed you hissed the lovecats  
> We missed you hissed the lovecats  
> We're so wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully  
> Wonderfully pretty!  
> Oh you know that I'd do anything for you  
> We should have each other to tea huh?  
> We should have each other with cream  
> Then curl up by the fire  
> And sleep for awhile  
> It's the grooviest thing  
> It's the perfect dream  
> Into the sea  
> You and me  
> All these years and no one heard  
> I'll show you in spring  
> It's a treacherous thing  
> We missed you hissed the lovecats  
> We missed you hissed the lovecats  
> We missed you hissed the lovecats  
> We missed you hissed the lovecats  
> We're so wonderfully wonderfully wonderfully  
> Wonderfully pretty!  
> You know that I'd do anything for you  
> We should have each other to dinner  
> We should have each other with cream  
> Then curl up in the fire  
> Get up for awhile  
> It's the grooviest thing  
> It's the perfect dream  
> Hand in hand  
> Is the only way to land  
> And always the right way round  
> Not broken in pieces  
> Like hated little meeces  
> How could we miss  
> Someone as dumb as this?  
> I love you, let's go  
> Oh, solid gone  
> How could we miss  
> Someone as dumb as this?


	2. Dream Of The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vows

It was not fibbing.  
Ross and Dem often hiked the trail that led to Eagleye, the imposing hill of sloped rock that was not a mountain, in truth, but might as well have been for its height and difficult areas. Jud and Prudie knew the children had better sense than to try to get to the top and did not forbid it. Ross and Dem made a point of seeing how far they could make it before they became spooked by the height. They never dared to reach the top. They stopped midway and would retreat home. Today, they promised themselves they would not quit. So they told Jud and Prudie they would hike to Eagleye and it was accepted just like any other time. They gathered up two leek pasties, two apples each, a jug of water and Prudie baked them jam tarts, to enjoy when they returned. They took a long drink of buttermilk, to set them on their way and they set off. Prudie watched them recede into the distance and then went about her chores.

"We're far enough, I reckon..." said Dem, looking over her shoulder. Ross looked as well. "Go on, I'll wait here." Dem scurried into the trees as Ross sat on a felled tree near by. He smiled to himself as he watched ants going to and fro, watched the shadows of the trees overhead moving over the ground. They would do it this time. They'd reach the top and be home in time for Prudie's tea, conquering heroes lauded with jam tarts... "Dem...?" Ross called, kicking aimlessly at the ground with the tip of his boot. "Coming!" Her footfall of crushed leaves became louder as she drew near and Ross grinned from ear to ear when she emerged, wearing his old breeches and shirt. "Ho there, good fellow!" laughed Ross. Dem beamed a happy smile and giggled. She wore her own boots and had her dress and shift secreted away in the crux of a tree they knew well. She hopped up and down, enjoying the novelty of her unencumbered legs. "I wish I could dress like a boy all the time! Race you!" She sprinted away as Ross left his log. "Hey! No fair!" Ross rushed to make up the difference in Dem's head start. She ran faster than ever and Ross was hindered in his speed by laughing. Dem's hair was in a braided plait, bopping up and down as she ran. They ran to the foot of the trail and Dem won, though Ross complained that her head start nullified her victory. She grinned from ear to ear, placed her hands on Ross' forearms and smiled into his eyes. "To the top?!" Ross grinned back, nodding happily. "To the top!"

The trail was easy at first. They walked it with Jud many times, when they were small. No difficulties. Clear of bracken, low shrubs and plants warmed by the sun and scenting the air with sharp, herbal smells. The dirt under foot sparkled in places from the minerals of the rocks here about. Ross and Dem knew this trail well and had little trouble here. They spoke little for they both knew the harder areas were soon to come. They were determined but nervous for all their bravado. They only ever made it half way before they turned back...  
Ross and Dem walked to the first challenge. The path had a drop about ten feet down to its left and they had mastered it previously, but not without a bit of trepidation. "Do you want to go first?" asked Ross, not certain if Dem wanted her front guarded or her rear. "You go first..." said Dem. Her lips were chapped from chewing her bottom lip but she smiled. They were both determined to be upbeat about this enterprise. Ross nodded and walked forward. Dem followed. They knew to keep looking ahead and they knew they had always reached a point where they were too scared to trust that advice. Too prone to freeze in fear over what ifs...They pressed on and the next part was easier because the trees made you unaware of how high you were ascending. Ross looked to Dem, and she mirrored his tense smile. They knew this part too. They knew the bend upcoming was the start of the dare. Could they really keep going after stopping every other time? Ross sputtered a bit. Spat and rubbed at his face. "What's wrong?" Dem narrowed her eyes in confusion. Ross grimaced, "I walked through a spider web!" She giggled a little. "Poor thing!" Ross smiled. "I'm alright!" Dem laughed as she walked behind him. "I meant the spider! You ruined his house! He has to make a new one now!" Ross rolled is eyes. "Do you want water?" he asked. "No, let's keep going..." Dem was looking up at Ross for the path was getting steep. He stopped and held out his hand to her. "To the top?" he asked. She squeezed his hand and smiled. "To the top."

Ross and Dem pressed themselves against the rock. It was now or never. "Dem?" Ross' voice was quite small. "Ross?" she answered, a little too loud. They must skirt this part to continue. "Look ahead, Dem, not..." his swallow might have been comic if they weren't so nervous. "...down." Should they fall, they would gain a wide assortment of scrapes, bruises and injuries in a tangle of rock and scrub that they could climb up again, but would be difficult. Dem closed her eyes and tried to think. She couldn't think, she was scared. "To the top..." she whispered. They could not switch places and Ross regretted it. 'I should have taken the rear...' he thought. They walked on. It did not improve. Ross began to shake a little inspite of himself. The path did not narrow but the hill beneath seemed to steepen with each step. "Dem?" "I'm here..." she kept looking at Ross' boot in front of her. If she looked at his boot she wouldn't look down. Don't look down. Do not look down. "Ross..." she whimpered. She froze. Looking back down the trail, she could no longer see it behind her. The bend was stark enough it had vanished. "Dem, look to me..." Ross started to become afraid. "Dem..." he willed his voice to sound pleasant. "Come along Dem, look to me..." Ross' hair blew about, gently. Their provisions in a sack over his shoulder. Ross' smile had a look of terror but it was a smile all the same. "Come along Dem...walk on..." She closed her eyes. She did not move. 'Walk on...' she thought. With her eyes closed she turned herself towards Ross. She opened them again and nodded to him, tersely. They continued.

The path turned once more and they gasped in surprise. Now the terrain was beautiful and easier. The ascent to the top was flanked on either side with flowers and blackberry bushes, huge trees, boulders and rocks bleached by sun on their tops, cool and moss covered at their bases. Bees hummed and wove through tangles of dog roses and honeysuckle. Ross and Dem turned to look about them and started to laugh. It was not in humor. They were experiencing a stark kind of relief. Ross wiped at his eyes. He had been terrified. If Dem had gotten hurt he'd never forgive himself and he was frightened of falling too. Dem sat on the ground. She had been terrified. She was convinced she would fall and couldn't quite believe she managed to keep going. She gave an involuntary shudder. She could have never done this in a dress... "Dem" sniffed Ross, "Are you alright, Dem?" She nodded. "Yes, Ross..." She rubbed under her nose with the back of her hand. "It's..." She scanned from one side to the other. "So beautiful..."  
They sat to collect themselves. They lay on their backs and did not move. After a few deep breaths, Ross turned his head to look at Dem. "Do you want honeysuckle?" She had her eyes closed and her smile was more herself. "Yes, please!" Ross got up and pulled down a clump of the slender, white flowers and came to sit next to her. They sat, content, Ross shared out the honeysuckle and they pulled the flowers off, one by one. They pulled the little string, released the drop of nectar and sucked the sweetness of it from the blossoms. The sun was warm and the scent of so many flowers and ferns and plants seemed thick enough to taste. They ate their food and drank their water. They picked blackberries and ate them too. They sat down together and Dem took Ross' hand in hers. They closed their eyes and sat a spell. He lay his head on her shoulder. After a time, Dem said. "I think I'm ready now..." Ross looked her in the eye, squeezed her hand. "To the top?" They shared a smile. "To the top." said Dem.

The hike to the top was steep but so beautiful that it was a pleasure. They had to be single file for a great deal of it but, nearer to the top the path widened. They held hands as they, cautiously, stepped forward to stand at the top. Here, the ground was flat and they emerged, timid and a bit nervous again. They looked from one side to the other in astonishment. The valley and the village. The orchard and their dear woods. Miniatures in the distance... "Dem!" Ross turned to look at her. "We did it!" Dem walked forward and felt her stomach roil from nerves. They were so high up but it was gorgeous. They dared to get a bit closer to the edge and could see birds flying beneath them. They sighed from the surprise of it. Higher than the birds! Ross and Dem stepped back and sat down. They watched their whole world laid out before them. As if they were gods... "Dem" said Ross, urgently. She turned to look him in the face. "What, Ross? Is something wrong?" He shook his head no, slowly. He grinned and pushed a curl of hair out of his eye as he looked to Dem with pride. "We did it, Dem! Even when we were scared!" He looked at her, earnest, determined. "Be my blood brother!" Dem knit her brows. "What?!" Ross turned and sat back on his knees to face her. "You're equal to any boy, Dem! You climbed Eagleye! We should make our oath like soldiers do! We'll be bound for life, Dem. I'll be your true blood brother and you'll be mine!" Dem looked at Ross with her mouth agape. She sat in his clothes, at the summit of Eagleye, and Ross was asking her to pledge their loyalty forever and ever, like a real boy. "Yes!" Ross pulled out his pocket knife and they sat facing each other, cross legged. Ross looked her in the eye. "You have to cut your hand..." She nodded, she was willing. Ross pressed his lips together and quickly cut his palm with the knife. The wound was about an inch. It bled at once. He passed the knife to Dem. She closed her eyes briefly. She cut her left palm in the same manner. Ross ducked his chin, staring at Dem in grave seriousness. "I, Ross Vennor Poldark, declare my oath! Demelza Lion Carne is my brother in blood!" Dem blinked in corresponding gravity. "I, Demezla Lyon Carne, declare my oath! Ross Vennor Poldark is my brother in blood!" They clasped their hands like old Roman senators and looked each other in the eye. "We are bound, Dem," he moved to interlink their fingers, even as they still pressed the wounds together. "Bound in a blood oath for life!" Dem's smile was radiant and Ross' grin was a picture of happiness. They let go and Ross ripped at the hem of his shirt to tie cloth around her hand and his own. They made their descent with trepidation and got to the base of the trail without incident. They had climbed Eagleye, and swore allegiance to each other like comrades in arms. Dem retrieved her clothes and dressed. They walked back to Dem's house. "I shall rub soot in mine!" said Ross, excitedly. "What?!" Dem looked at him, sharply, as they walked. "That's what soldiers do! They rub soot on the cut and then you can always see it!" Dem looked puzzled. "How?" Ross shrugged. "It heals with the soot in it and stays dark." he nodded his head, earnestly as he spoke. Dem, was not sure that was something she should do. "Should I put soot on mine?" asked Dem. Ross smiled. "You don't have to. You're my blood brother but you are a girl too. You know it is there and that we took our oath." Dem nodded. She would defend her blood brother to the ends of the earth but she wouldn't like a black mark on her hand...

"Ee look like a pair o ragtag soldiers, crawlin' away from the battlefield! Wha 'ave ee done t'yer 'ands?!"  
This had such a grain of unnatural truth within Prudie's scold, they stood before her as she peered at them from the door and laughed. They bent double, laughing with all their heart and soul. They had been bold, been scared, felt triumph and and made a solemn, blood oath like true, warrior brothers. Warrior brothers who wanted jam tarts and tea. Prudie sighed. They were sweaty, faces and arms streaked with dirt. Dem's dress was grubby in places from being stuffed in a tree, Ross' shirt was straggling ripped at the bottom. They were laughing like they drank too much mead. She rolled her eyes. A right pair of grufflers... "Ee needs a right patchin' up! Go 'ome an' wash up Ross. Come fer yer tea when ee be tidy! I ain't havin' cagged wi' dirt ruffians at m'tea table!"  
Dem and Ross turned to smile at each other and then Ross dashed off to clean himself up as he called behind him, "Yes, Prudie!" Dem looked up at Prudie, smiling from ear to ear, with her hair fighting the plait -a messy halo of curls that escaped the braid, sticking in all directions and her hand tied in a bloodstained rag. "Ee march yerself right in 'ere m'girl! Ee looks a fright! What 'ave ee done to yer 'and?!" Dem's smile widened more and Prudie chuckled in fondness. As grubby and bedraggled as she was, Dem clearly had enjoyed herself.  
"I cut my hand, Prudie."  
And it was not fibbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream Of The Archer, Heart 1977
> 
> Wayfaring warrior Soul, still wild  
> The archer stands  
> Arrow measured to the goal, sing of  
> Strong and living man  
> In his mind there is a vision wand'ring  
> Through the forest town  
> Telling of riches only given if through  
> The woods the way is found
> 
> Crying "ah! Beautiful dancers wake up  
> From your sleep!  
> Ah gentle romancers drink of Love  
> So sweet!"
> 
> Treasure glowing in their eyes, forest  
> Deepens dark their dream  
> "Keep to the pathway" he advise "the woods  
> Are more than they might seem"  
> "Heed you now the apparition bending never  
> Ending sounds  
> Call you into her mystery, are your eyes  
> Not sparkling now?"
> 
> Sighing "ah! Take you no warning,  
> Make no foolish fight  
> Ah, think not of morning, lie here  
> Through the Night!"
> 
> "Beauty take us!" they call "In my arms!"  
> They hear her say  
> Silken web falls, mist illusion rips away  
> "Helpless! Helpless!" now they scream  
> Helpless on the path he stands  
> And awakens from his dream singing string  
> Beneath his hand
> 
> Gentle archer ages old, release the aim  
> Free the goal  
> Roll your arrow to my Soul, release the aim  
> Free the goal


	3. Dueling Banjos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noble Art Of Cornish Wrestling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this series, it is not truly necessary to know the songs that are used for titles and subtitles. In this case, the song in question has no lyrics, starts slow and speeds up. In general, that's all one needs to know BUT if the name "Dueling Banjos" does not bring this song to mind immediately, it might be better to search and listen to it before reading this chapter.

Prudie sighed in consternation. "Why do ee forever drag out tha ol' thing? We got scads o better ones?!" Dem shrugged. "Ross always likes this one..." Dem gestured to the quilt in her arms. Overloved, perhaps. "We sit on the grass anyway, there's not a reason to use a better one." reasoned Dem. Prudie sighed again. "Well, after t'day, leave it wi' me an' I'll put a new back on it. Ee be one more picnic away from rubbin' it out all together!"

The apples were just beginning to grow large. They still had the thin, juicy tang of a fresh new fruit, not the richer taste of autumn fruit, whose sugars were warmed by the summer sun and deepened. An apple to quench a summer's thirst. Ross and Dem ate snacks outside very often but proper picnics were not as frequent so they were special and had the anticipation of a grand event. Jud indulged them in a jug of lemonade. Prudie and Dem baked rabbit pasties and heavy cake. Ross picked a small basket of strawberries as a surprise and the meal, augmented with as many apples as they cared to eat, was a fine showing. They lay the quilt between the orchard and the mouth of the wood. A fine area for enjoying one's self, unseen by others. The victuals awaited in a nearby basket. Ross and Dem lay on the quilt in no haste to eat. Ross lay on his stomach, feet wavering in the air and making a careful study of all the colors in Dem's eyes as she lay facing him in the same manner. Her feet weaving about from a fluffy tangle of eyelet trimed hem and skirt. Ross rested his head on his arm and traced all the green triangles, near to him in the patchwork underneath them. Even Dem did not know that Ross valued this quilt because all the green triangles were cut from the apple green dress Dem outgrew the day they first met. He turned to lay on his back and looked into the sky. There were large patches of cloud and large stretches of clear, blue sky. He lay his arm above his head in a gambit to have Dem hold his hand. But he had left his underarm exposed. Dem had other ideas. She scritched at his armpit with her finger and Ross shrieked from the ticklishness of it. "I'll tell!" He giggled as she advanced her attack, quickening the speed and digging in a little more. The linen of his shirt was scant protection. "Ha! Hahahaha! I'll tell on you! Prudie will spank you with a-a-a hahahaha! With a slipper!" Dem giggled. Ross brought his arm around and tickled her side in earnest. She rolled away and Ross crawled over to follow, "No quarter, Carne! I'm bigger now!" She shrieked from laughing. Ross was getting his own back. When they are small, tickling was the one form of play that Prudie up and banned outright. Ross was small and followed Dem about like a lamb bleating at the sight of his mistress. Dem was not unkind but she often tickled Ross in a kind of dominance. Ross put up little resistance and Dem seemed to enjoy having power over him, tickling him until he was practically out of breath. Prudie was stern with her and told her to stop 'plaguing the lad'. Prudie told Ross Dem wasn't to tickle him anymore and he should tell her if Dem disobeyed. Dem bucked and shrieked and laughed and warned Ross, between these exertions, "I'll tell, ha ha! I'll tell Jud an' he'll send you to bed without any sup-hahahahaha! Supper!" Ross and Dem never went to bed hungry. Ross and Dem had never had a spanking. Ross and Dem teased the other with false threats because, secretly, they enjoyed the prospect of a tickle fight. Dem struggled about, trying to gain purchase with one of her legs and Ross held her foot. He sat up and started tickling her foot, scrunching his eyes in a demonic sort of glee as she laughed and tried to kick and poke with her other foot to make him let go. She twisted about in her skirts and the flapping eyelet and faint breeze of her dress flailing around made Ross snicker. "YIELD!" Demanded Ross. "NO! Hahahahaha!" Dem launched her right arm and mounted a counter attack. Ross jerked suddenly and let go her foot. Dem narrowed her eyes and flung herself forward. The one time she felt her dress an advantage, Ross groped about but couldn't get hold of her and she pinned him, in part, because her skirts bound his legs. She sat astride him and grinned. Ross knew he was in trouble. The glint in her eye was one he recognized. "Hahahahahaha!" Dem tickled his sides and Ross tried to move but she held him fast. They might have been seven again. He laughed the deep sort of chortle one could feel leave your lungs unbidden and when he could get his eyes open the sight of Dem tickling him like before made his cheeks hurt from smiling as well as her assault. "Hahahahaha! Oh! OW! Oh, ow!" Dem froze. She looked at Ross, concerned. "What's happened?! Are you...?" He grimaced and looked pained, briefly, before his eyes narrowed. Ross rolled over, taking Dem with him and now Dem was underneath. Ross gave her nose a gentle peck of a kiss and smiled a wicked smile. "OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK!" he snickered. "Ahhhhhhhahahahahahahaha!" Dem screamed with laughter. It was Ross' advantage now. Dem's bright laughter made Ross happy and he moved his hands about her sides to tickle her more. She got her hand back under his arm, in a move any opponent might grudgingly envy. She was determined and Ross sat up more trying to leave her grasp and losing contact with her in the process. She sat up and crawled towards him. He steadied himself with one hand as they sat up on their knees and Dem draped over his back, tickling his sides again as he bent double laughing. Her hair fell forward around his shoulders. He lay his cheek against her hair, for all he was laughing like a fool and the sun was warm and he was being tickled without mercy and he loved Demelza Carne. He loved her very much. She stopped. Ross was wary, though. He froze as Dem put her arms around him and kissed his neck. She lay her cheek against his hair and they remained that way, catching their breath and knowing, without having to say so that they had achieved a draw. "Shall we eat?" asked Dem. Ross smiled. Not quite yet...

They spent a lazy hour kissing. There is an art to kissing. If you have only kisses available to you in your arsenal, the breadth of expression that can be achieved by a kiss alone is quite impressive. A kiss can say, 'Well met, friend'. A kiss can say, 'You are the prettiest girl in the world'. A kiss can say, 'I think you are wonderful', 'Be mine and I'll be yours'. Kisses can be a promise. They can be a pact. They can share secret dreams as well as obscure them. They can ward off fear. 'Do you like me as much as I like you? I hope so...I feel so...' The air around them was warm and the grass smelled rich and green. They lay quiet, Ross stroking Dem's hair and enjoying whispered conversation of things they might do in these warm summer days. They stopped short of thinking, 'things to do before you leave...' They still guarded against dwelling on their inevitable parting. It made this summer more important, though. They were obliged to have as much fun as they could stuff into this summer and they held each second, each minute, each hour of it in reverence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dueling Banjos, 1973, from the motion picture "Deliverance" an instrumental song based on a traditional composition by Arthur "Guitar Boogie" Smith and performed by Eric Weissberg and Steve Mandell.
> 
> I watched a video of a Glen Campbell/Carl Jackson 1973 performance of this song rather than the actual soundtrack version/movie scene.


	4. Suspended In Gaffa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mullygrubs

"I's goin' t'the shops, won't be long..."  
Prudie attached a lead to Garrick's collar and put the handle of her market basket over her arm. Dem looked up from her sewing. She sat in the second armchair, adding little flowers to a "sweets pocket", a flat little bag one could tie round one's waist. Dem's sweets pocket was more likely to hold a pocket knife than candies. Ross had cajoled Jud into buying him another one and gave his old one to her. Prudie could see unhappiness in her. "Can we have plum cake for tea tomorrow?" Prudie smiled. "It be two weeks ripenin' but I don't think it'll suffer fer being dug into early..." Prudie let her plum cakes rest at least three weeks in a sleepy fug of brandy, but she was wanting to say yes to Dem. Anything to cheer the maid. Demelza was lurching back and forth, through all manner of moods these days. Laughing and excitable. Quiet and downcast. The summer days were still long ahead, but summer's end would bring Ross' departure. A bite of plum cake was a simply fulfilled request. "Back soon..." Prudie gave Garrick right of way, let him out ahead of her. "C'mon, Garrick, ee be a good'un..." Garrick skittered across the floor and out. He was an advanced age now but his gentle life with Prudie and Dem kept him spry if not fleet of foot anymore. The door shut just as there was a 'rat tat tat' at the door to the yard.

Dem rose from the chair and went to open the top gate. She was, perhaps, not as enthusiastic as she might ordinarily be, considering who was at the door. Ross stood waiting and was about to knock again. He heard the latch and the top door opened to reveal Dem, who did not mirror back his smile. "Hello, Dem. Will you come out to play?" Ross was still expectant that they meet each day. Dem forced a smile. "Not today, Ross. We can meet tomorrow before tea. Prudie said she would cut the plum cake early..." Ross' eyes blinked a shocked sort of disappointment but he gave way. "Oh, well...um...tomorrow then?" Dem nodded. "Yes," a matter of fact sort of crispness in her voice, "We can play before tea," He looked disappointed. A sudden guilt made her add, "Afterwards too, if you like!" Ross smiled again. Her voice lilted with the bright kindness that was more like herself. "Til tomorrow!" Ross blinked lovingly and he bowed and took his leave as if she was a princess who granted her favor upon him. She watched him exit into his gate and waved goodbye, feigning the happiness he showed to her so earnestly, not wanting to hurt his feelings, not understanding her own mood. He turned with a grin and disappeared back into the house.

She sat back down. The needlework no longer held her interest. She laid it on the arm of the chair and stared at, well, nothing really. She sat unfocused and quiet. Motes of dust floated in the sunlight slanting from the window. She might have been watching them twinkle in the light. Do flakes of dust float free with no feelings, no heartache...? She rested her chin on her hand, elbow propped on the chair's arm and that is how Prudie found her when she and Garrick returned. "Ee alright, luv?" Dem looked to Prudie at the door as Garrick came to her feet at the chair. "Oh Prudie..." Dem sounded weary, scratching between Garrick's ears, absently. Prudie set her basket on the floor. Looked at her kindly. "Tis the ups and downs o life, m'gurl... Didn't Ross call on ee?" Dem slumped her shoulders. "Yes, I told him we would play tomorrow..." Prudie put a gentle hand on Dem's shoulder. "Did ee not want to go out?" Dem became tearful. "Oh Prudie, I'm that sad..." "Awwww, 'ere, stand up, maid...thur, thur..." They had a hug and Dem sank into the embrace with gratitude. "Ross be a good lad an' a good friend to ee. It be a sad thing that ee be leavin'. She could feel Dem nod 'yes' at her shoulder. "Ee wants t'not waste the days, luv. But ee need to look to yerself, sometimes, Dem. If ee be draggin' about wi' the mullygrubs, ain't neither of ee'll 'ave fun. Come t'the kitchen, put yer mind on som'ing else..." Prudie rubbed Dem's back with affection and pressed her into service, top and tailing gooseberries. Prudie puttered about the kitchen, tidying, measuring sugar to stew the gooseberries, setting out the heavy bottomed pot reserved for this purpose. As she did so, she told Dem the story of a bird who only sang once a year and the brave prince who had many adventures in his quest to hear the song. It was the most beautiful song in the world. The prince was victorious and when the bird had finished, the enchantment over the creature broke. The bird had been a noble princess who had been cursed by an evil wizard. They fell in love and returned to her father's kingdom, where they were wed to much rejoicing, and lived happily ever after. By the end of the tale, Dem was standing at the stove, stirring the gooseberries so they would not singe at the bottom of the pot. Dem had entered her own dream where she climbed mountains and fought magical beasts, solved the riddles of canny magical folk who would provide her help for her quest for her answers. Dem let herself leave her heavy heart and dream a while of being the hero of her own story, something Prudie had hoped for. A quiet space, stirring jam, to set her dreary mood -her mullygrubs- aside. "I think it's ready, Prudie..." Prudie looked at the bubbling pot over her shoulder. "Aye, maid. Tha looks proper t'me..." Prudie sat Dem down, poured out the jam between four stoneware jars and scraped the pan leavings into a small dish. She drizzled cream over it and let Dem have it with a spoon. Dem blinked a happy gratitude towards her. "Thank you, Prudie..." Prudie patted Dem's shoulder. "Cook's treat..." Prudie smiled.

The next day, Ross called on Dem and she told him they would need shoes today. They were bound for the wood, declared Dem to Prudie, over her shoulder. "Mind you lot are back fer tea!" They called out in unison. "Yes, Prudie!" Dem accompanied Ross indoors to wait while he put his boots on. He rushed to get them and she looked about the parlor in an aimless manner. There were fine objects lying around Ross' house in a casual manner. Even though they were now too big for it, a beautiful rocking horse with glass eyes still sat in the corner. Gilt edged books lay on side tables. A pretty snuff box sat on the fireplace mantle. Some innate sense of good taste in Dem made her impressed by it. The top had a stag and a unicorn, meeting in a verdant wood, surrounded by a frame of scrolls and leaves. The sides had vines weaving in and around each other, around the entire box. Ross found her admiring it. "Those are my teeth!" He said, with a pride in his voice that brought his younger self to mind. "Your teeth?!" Dem was confused by this. "Yes!" smiled Ross. He took it from the mantle and handed it to Dem. "Open it!" he said, cheerfully. Dem lifted the lid of the box and lifted out a string of milk teeth. Each tooth was pierced with a small hole and strung like strand of beads. It was one of the strangest things Dem had ever seen. Certainly it was the strangest thing she ever held in her hands. "Jud did this...?" Ross looked up at her as he finished tying his bootlaces, proudly. "Yes. Jud says it proves that he kept his promise to Mama! That he looked after me like she asked him to!" Dem lifted them, to look closer. They might have been confused for pearls at a distance. They shone like pearls but had the jagged little points of a child's teeth. She had no idea people saved teeth. Would want to save teeth. It was a little sinister and strange, even as Ross saw no issue over it, proud of them even. Dem had no doubt that her milk teeth were all lost, deep down in a midden... "Jud must be very proud..." said Dem, uncertainly. She was charmed for all Ross did was nod his head excitedly. The teeth were returned to the mantle and they went outside to play.

At tea, they enjoyed Prudie's plum cake and Dem had shaken the dark mood of the previous day. There was a sharper taste of brandy in it, not as mellow as a three week cake, but it was not so much to mar the taste. Ross and Dem thanked Prudie for their tea and went back out. In the woods they walked, hand in hand, talked of make believe things and searched for a tree that might be good for climbing. Ross interlaced his fingers and gave Dem a boost by letting her step in his hands. She clambered up and Ross followed. They chose branches that weren't quite so high up, near each other and sat, watching the clouds drift by in the sky and Dem recounting Prudie's tale of the enchanted bird. Ross sought her hand and she stroked his hand, gently, within hers as she told of the brave adventure, the beautiful song, the broken curse and the happy wedding of the loving couple. She told it with the verve of the storytellers at the feast day markets. A story to dazzle. A story to make amends for her grumpiness yesterday. Ross sighed with happiness. "That was wonderful..." Dem smiled. Ross was already floating off into the pretty visions in his head. She envied Ross his ability to daydream. She could make believe and pretend and enjoy fanciful stories but Ross seemed to be able to curl up and live in them. They bloomed in his mind into a world he could visit and enjoy. "Prudie told it to me yesterday when we made jam..." Ross looked to her, suddenly. "Is that what you did yesterday?" Dem nodded. "We cooked gooseberry jam..." Dem felt sheepish. She could not explain to Ross that she felt so melancholy the day before, that their summer had cowed her. She faltered a little. If they would part, was it wise to try to get closer? Mrs. Kemp had told them the myth of Pandora's box. Could Dem dare to open the Pandora's box that might bring her closer to Ross, even as he would leave this place? She was glum because she dreaded loving him more than she did now, feared it for her heart would break when he left. There was no way to explain this without upsetting him. She could not bear to make him sad, and bring that unhappiness to him in their remaining time. She wanted to make Ross happy... "I made a new sweets pocket!" said Dem as she untied the string to remove it. She took out the pocket knife and handed Ross the pocket. "It's very pretty, Dem!" She smiled as she opened the knife. "Thank you. I might add some more flowers to it..." She started chipping and carving away at the tree's trunk. Ross lay the pocket on his knee. "What are you doing?" asked Ross, who was not in position to see. "Just a minute..." she said scraping carefully and concentrating like a sculpter working in marble. She looked at it, this way and that. Scraped a little more. Dem surveyed her handiwork and smiled with satisfaction. "May I have my pocket, please?" Ross handed it over to her and she closed the knife, put it in the sweets pocket, tied it back on and brought her leg over the branch she was sitting on to jump off. She landed safely and looked up to Ross, still in the tree. "Don't come down just yet," she said. "Sit where I was." Ross knit his brow, smiling his confusion, but moved over from his branch to hers. His face lit with happiness at once. He smiled down to her. She smiled up at him. The tree trunk said:

"D+R"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspended In Gaffa, Kate Bush 1982
> 
> Out in the garden  
> There's half of a heaven  
> And we're only bluffing  
> We're not ones for busting through walls
> 
> But they've told us  
> Unless we can prove  
> That we're doing it  
> We can't have it all
> 
> He's gonna wangle  
> A way to get out of it  
> She's an excuse  
> And a witness who'll talk when he's called
> 
> But they've told us  
> Unless we can prove  
> That we're doing it  
> We can't have it all  
> We can't have it all
> 
> "I caught a glimpse of a god, all shining and bright..."
> 
> Suddenly my feet are feet of mud  
> It all goes slo-mo  
> I don't know why I'm crying  
> Am I suspended in Gaffa?  
> Not until I'm ready for you,  
> Not until I'm ready for you  
> Can I have it all
> 
> I try to get nearer  
> But as it gets clearer  
> There's something appears in the way  
> It's a plank in me eye
> 
> With a camel  
> Who's trying to get through it  
> Am I doing it?  
> Can I have it all now?
> 
> I pull out the plank and say  
> "Thank you for yanking me back to the fact that there's always something to distract..."
> 
> But sometimes it's hard  
> To know if I'm doing it right  
> Can I have it all?  
> Can I have it all now?  
> We can't have it all
> 
> "We all have a dream...maybe..."
> 
> Suddenly my feet are feet of mud  
> It all goes slo-mo  
> I don't know why I'm crying  
> Am I suspended in Gaffa?  
> Not until I'm ready for you,  
> Not until I'm ready for you  
> Can I have it all
> 
> I won't open boxes  
> That I am told not to  
> I'm not a Pandora  
> I'm much more like  
> That girl in the mirror between you and me  
> She don't stand a chance of getting anywhere at all  
> Not anywhere at all  
> No, not a thing  
> She can't have it all
> 
> "Mother, where are the angels? I'm scared of the changes"
> 
> Suddenly my feet are feet of mud  
> It all goes slo-mo  
> I don't know why I'm crying  
> Am I suspended in Gaffa?  
> Not until I'm ready for you  
> Not until I'm ready for you  
> Can I have it all


	5. Les Fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changelings

Dem woke to hear pebbles at her window. She yawned and turned over in her bed, alert now. Ross woke early...? She crossed the room, deshabille, in her night gown, little different to a shift. Ross had already seen her in her shift when they went swimming. He smiled up at her. It was early enough that the dew had not dried. She could see where Ross had stepped for the footprints were dark. "Good morning!" he whispered. "Ross? Why are you up so early?" He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep anymore...Will you come out?" Dem looked at him in consternation. "Ee come creepin' about like a tomcat an' 'tice me away wi' naught a speck o breakfast?!" They giggled. "Oh come on, Dem! We can come back and eat!" Dem rolled her eyes. "That's silly! The grass is still wet!" Ross blinked his eyes. "Pleeeease?!" She closed the window. Ross smiled his victory. Dem, properly dressed, came out through the kitchen door and ran out to join him. "Good morning..." said Ross, quietly, as he kissed her cheek and she ducked her chin. "Well met..." she said as she returned the greeting. Ross smiled into her eyes. "Come on!" he whispered and they went towards the meadow.

One interesting pastime, so early in the morning, was sliding in the grass as it was so slippery. They did so, taking a running leap and trying, unsuccessfully, to stay upright. At the crest of the hill, as the sun colored the sky with a pink and gold blush, Ross and Dem played their game of skill. They fell over and slid about, like ninepins falling, and spent the coming dawn in a happy fit of hysterics. They played in the wet grass, without a care, until they stood up, in the proper light of the morning, and looked at themselves and each other in horror. They were stained and covered in green marks from the wet grass, all over their clothes and pasted in various places with pieces of grass and clover. Dem's mouth became an 'o' of dismay as she screwed her neck round at an impossible angle to see the back of her dress. "Oh no! Prudie'll be that vexed!" Ross, in little better condition, gulped a note of ruefulness. Good Irish linen gone bad. "It will wash out, won't it?" Dem crossed her arms in annoyance, "Have you ever washed clothes, ever?!" Ross blinked in surprise at the idea. "Well, no..." Jud sent their washing out. Dem rolled her eyes, but she smiled too. "You've started the day in a right scandal, Ross!"

"How did ee get yerselves in such a state!? The day ain't even started yet!"

Ross looked sheepish. "It's my fault, Prudie. We went sliding in the dew..." She rolled her eyes over crossed arms. "It's a mercy tha frock be old!" Dem smiled her apology. "I'm sorry..." Prudie grumbled, "An' ee didn't eat nothin', I reckon..." They blinked expectantly with a smile of contrition. "'Ave breakfast then, c'mon..." A good natured breakfast. Prudie presided over a spread of hot porridge with lashings of cream and honey, cups of milk, warmed on the stove with rose water and cinnamon mixed in. She sipped her cup of tea, watching in amusement as they ate with gusto and, privately, considering what other mischief the day would hold. "Ee might as well stay in tha frock, there be no point to grubby up two of 'em today!" Dem blushed prettily. Ross' eyes softened to see it and Prudie rolled her eyes once more.

"Mind yer back fer tea..."

They went out, the grass dry and warmed by the sun underfoot. They went wading at the rivers edge. They watched frogs for a time, hopping about in their own world of frog pursuits. They were glossy skinned and turned a glassy dark eye at them, as if to say, "What are you looking at!?" and contented themselves by jumping and searching for insects. They walked further and came across a wide swath of daisies. Ross extended his hand and Dem took it. They walked into the center of them and disappeared.

After an enjoyable amount of kisses, Dem turned her attention to making a daisy chain. Ross watched with interest. "You slit it with your fingernail..." She split portion of a daisy stem with her fingernail and threaded another bloom through it. Ross moved to copy her but he squished the stem unable to get a clean break in it. "This is hopeless!" He pulled out his pocket knife and slit the stem with it. "That's cheating!" Dem looked askance and scandalized at Ross' solution. Ross shrugged. "It's a chain either way..." They worked with the flowers around them. Ross attached his into a wreath and placed it on Dem's head. They smiled at each other, fondly. She bent her chain round and placed it on Ross. The daisies bright against his dark hair. They sat, wreathed with flowers, dyed with grass and happy to kiss each other once more on a quiet, summer morning. Ross pulled free of the kiss. "I'm hungry..." Dem laughed. "Tea's not for ages!" Ross stood up. "We have jam tarts, Jud won't mind...Do you want to?" "Yes!" smiled Dem. And they walked back to Ross' house.

  
"You's leadin' me astray, Jud Paynter..." sighed Prudie as she curled closer and let her hand rest on Jud's hip. "Nay!" chuckled Jud, softly. He let his thumb brush across her cheek and stroked her hair by her ear. "I telled meself, 'I should like to see Prudie's 'air, laid on m'pillow, like. I should like to remember seein' 'er so an' sweeten m'dreams of an evenin'...'" He leaned in, to kiss her again, and she returned it when the door could be heard opening downstairs. They froze. "It ain't teatime!?" whispered Prudie. Jud turned quickly to look at his watch on the bedside table. "Nay!" he hissed. "They's back early!" He turned to face her, propped on one elbow. "The door be locked, ain't nothing for it but wait for 'em t'go..." There was no possible way for either of them to dress without being heard. He lay back down. They were quiet as church mice.  
Ross took a cake tin down from a cupboard and he and Dem had a decadent snack of raspberry jam tarts before going back outside. There was a faint scraping of kitchen chairs and the sound of the door closing again. They could hear Dem laughing at something Ross said through the open window. Prudie turned to face the window, to hear better, then she left the bed, distractedly. She began to dress, chiding Jud. "Tha be the last time ee d'snooker me wi' yer sweet talkin'! Carryin' on, naked as a jaybird..." she muttered. Jud turned to lie on his back, resting his head on his arm. He watched her, dressing, with a languid, wry smile.

"Care t'wager on tha...?" asked Jud.

He had hoped to get, and was rewarded with, the laugh he'd come to enjoy most from Prudie. A sly, chuckle that bloomed from deep in her throat. Saucy and dark and not disapproving. The laugh of a lover. Prudie smiled as she continued to dress.

"Lord above! Is thur any countryside left ee 'aven't rubbed yerselves in!?"

Ross and Dem looked to the other and laughed. It had been a fun day and they managed to keep their daisy crowns. Prudie put her hands on her hips. "Ee needs to wash up, my lad! Come fer yer tea when ee be clean!" "Yes, Prudie! I won't be long!" Ross scurried away. Prudie tsked and turned back to the stove. Dem's eyebrows raised to see that Prudie had tucked a rose, from the yard, between her mob cap and her hair. She turned back to Dem. "Tidy up fer yer tea, luv...wha?" Dem smiled, struck with wonder. "You have a rose in your hair!" Prudie laughed. "Ee got every daisy goin' in yourn!" Dem went upstairs to change, bemused by Prudie's hair ornament.

Ross came in by the kitchen door. Jud looked up, holding a fish in one hand and a knife in the other. "'Ere! Be ee Master Ross, or one o them changelings?" Ross laughed. "Why should I be a changeling, Jud?" Jud chuckled as he deftly cleaned two fish for their supper later. "Ee disappear at the crack o dawn, run about wi' daisies in yer 'air, every which way, be cagged wi' dirt from 'ead t'toe, an' be raidin' the cake tin, of a morn, like a highwayman! Do that sound like Master Ross, or one o them fairies that don't act fitty?" Ross looked contrite. "I woke early, I didn't want to waste the day..." Jud smiled. "I'd not fault ee fer makin' the most of a summer day. Nay, it be a leg pull, lad. I ain't cross. Ain't much could put me vexed t'day..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les Fleur, Minnie Riperton 1971
> 
> Will somebody wear me to the fair?  
> Will a lady pin me in her hair?  
> Will a child find me by a stream?  
> Kiss my petals and weave me through a dream
> 
> For all of these simple things and much more a flower was born  
> It blooms to spread love and joy faith and hope to people forlorn
> 
> Inside every man lives the seed of a flower  
> If he looks within he finds beauty and power
> 
> Ring all the bells, sing and tell the people everywhere that the flower has come  
> Light up the sky with your prayers of gladness and rejoice for the darkness is gone  
> Throw off your fears let your heart beat freely at the sign that a new time is born


	6. Slave To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your servant, ma'am

"Jud! Did they have it?!"  
"Aye. Wha ee be needin' it for?" Jud pointed a fat coil of strong rope on the ground, purchased in the market when he'd gone for supplies in the morning.  
Ross fell upon the coil of rope and hoisted the lot of it over his left shoulder. "Dem was saying she saw a good tree for swinging!" Jud chuckled. "Do ee needs a 'and?" With luck, one or both of them would not fall, trying to string swings in the branches. 'A good tree' undoubtedly meant 'too high' thought Jud. Ross pushed his forelock out of his eye. "We shall be fine, Jud. I just need her to look and make sure the seats are level..."  
He went to the gate and found Prudie, hanging sheets to dry. "G'mornin', Master Ross. Ee mountaineerin' t'day?" she eyed the rope over his shoulder, two slats of wood under his other arm, in good humor. Ross laughed. "No, Prudie," he smiled a wide smile. "Dem said she saw a good tree for swinging and Jud got some rope today. Can Dem come out?" Prudie gave him a fond pat on his cheek, a greeting Ross had come to enjoy. "Aye, lad. She be tidyin' the kitchen. G'on through..." Ross nodded and passed by the gently blowing laundry to open the bottom gate door and find Dem.  
Dem looked to the doorway, expecting to see Prudie and smiled to see Ross instead. He looked about briefly, to make sure Prudie was still in the yard and gave Dem a quick kiss, close enough that her shoulder pressed against the rope on his shoulder. She gasped. "Oh, Ross! Can we make the swings?!" Ross stepped back and bowed towards her as much as the space in the kitchen and the coil of rope allowed. "Your wish is my command!" he smiled.

They walked to the woods at a leisurely pace and Ross had to agree that the tree was perfect. Two thick, sturdy looking branches grew from opposite directions. The swings could hang with the trunk inbetween and they'd not collide or cross each other. They could use them side by side. One problem was scaling it to the tie ropes. The tree was tall and well formed for swinging but had no foothold. The trunk soared from the ground like a spire. It stood proud. It might have said, 'Climb me at your peril...' Ross and Dem walked around it, looked about it and had to admit they needed reinforcements.  
"Ee needs t'nail slats on 'im..." Said Jud, walking around the trunk, much as they had done in their reconnaissance. "If'n ee nailed up slats like a ladder, ee could climb up un an' get t'the branches wi'out breakin' yer skull!" Dem was charmed that Jud spoke of the tree as if it was a man. "Can we do it now?" Jud looked it up and down. "Nay, maid. I be lookin' t'get better wood than we gots about now. Can't be soft or it's as like t'break off an' ee'd be breakin' yer skull anyhow..." The children were disappointed to have to wait but, as Jud said, "Rome weren't built in a day..."

  
Ross might have explained it as "querying". Jud might have considered it "pesterin'". Ross asked, day after day, about the wood. Jud, after a bit of searching procured slats of good, hard wood that would serve their purpose. It was agreed that Ross and Dem not attempt the project themselves. This made a prime opportunity to make a day of it and Prudie was enlisted to victual a picnic lunch that would fuel the activity as well as reward the triumph of besting the tree. Jud and Ross bore holes into the wood that would serve as seats. Jud was satisfied the wood would hold for both the swings and the footholds, but suggested that the swings be taken down at summer's end so they not warp or rot when the weather changed. This was a secret disappointment to Ross. He had imagined Dem having her swing after he'd gone away to school but Jud was correct in his assessment. They would not survive the winter and be useable upon spring.  
Prudie and Jud walked at a relaxed pace behind Ross and Dem, scampering ahead in anticipation of their swings. Jud looked like a peddler with the wood slats wrapped in burlap and hanging as a pack on his back. Ross had the rope, Dem carried Jud's hammer, nails and a stout little saw cradled in her arms in a burlap bundle and Prudie carried a folded quilt and a basket over one arm with leek pasties and hard boiled egg for each of them and four pewter mugs. Dangling from Jud's hand was a jug of lemonade. They bade Prudie sit on a flat rock at a comfortable height and began the work of bending the tree to their will. Jud, who had no intention of tending broken bones, threw a stout rope over one of the limbs to hold as they nailed the wood and to keep hold of when it was climbed, regardless. Prudie smiled to see Jud allow Dem the nailing of the slats in turn with Ross, teaching them both and not treating Dem as too delicate to work along side them. There was a nice breeze that made the leaves chatter around them. The sun shone in moving patches over the three of them. Jud was patient and let Ross and Dem learn by doing. Jud was leaving and Prudie was sad over this. She had been forward with him from the first and did not pretend otherwise. They were mature people. They knew where the delicate dance was leading. Where it led... They slept with each other, more than once now... A casualness in it that suited them both. A makeshift...? 'Nay...not no more...' thought Prudie. Perhaps it had started so but she had come to love this gruff person who tended the boy next door...

  
Ross and Dem watched Jud nail the first foothold and each took turns nailing the subsequent ones with his guidance. Ross scaled the ones beneath to nail the higher ones. Dem felt happy that Jud had no hesitation in letting her have a go. Jud often hung back from Dem. Always polite, often watching. He let Ross' friendship drive his interactions with her and Prudie. He often seemed grumpy but he wasn't really. He had a dry sense of humor that seemed like grumpiness until one really considered him in total. He was kind and often teased Ross and Dem but there was no meaness in it. He spoke to them like they were grown up and little at the same time, though it was hard to work out where one ended or began. Dem felt he liked her, though he'd never come out and say so. She felt it so, when he would smile... He was devoted to Ross and even kept his milk teeth in a snuff box, satisfied to have kept his promise to Ross' mother. He was very loving for all he was gruff...

"It's still crooked!" said Dem.

  
"What about now?" asked Ross.

  
"The trouble is, you have it level and then it hitches up when you start tying the knot!" said Dem, not a little put out that Ross got to scale the trunk to tie the swings instead of her.

Jud saw this was the case and was amused by Dem's stubbornness. He'd not indulge her though. 'Scrabbling up thur wi' a deal o petticoats, playin' maypole wi'un might get 'er hurt...' Jud could not risk harm coming to Dem. He'd keep Pru's niece safe. He guarded against calling her 'Pru' in the real world. That name existed in a world that was ending. A whispered honorific in the secret world of his bed... His Pru...

  
Ross sat astride the branch and, after terse negotiations, the first swing was fitty. He smiled down at Jud and Dem. "One down, one to go!" "Don't be rushin', lad," said Jud. "Ee takes it easy, like. I's not lookin' t'be tendin' no broke bones!" Ross gave Jud a jaunty salute and climbed down to one of the slats and then on to the other branch without incident. Dem was dancing about in place as the second swing went up and Jud smiled to see Ross blush with happiness over giving Dem the swings she'd wished for. They were thick as thieves. There was more than a little calf love there, recently. Harmless...

  
"It's perfect!" cried Dem, clapping her hands in delight rather than applause. Ross climbed down, the slats making it easy work. They admired them, swinging a bit in the breeze as if a ghost stood upon them. "Thank you, Jud!" Dem rushed forward and gave him a hug. This surprised him but he relaxed with a chuckle and patted her back affectionately. "Aye, M'lady," his address toward Dem since the children were small. "Ee be a dab 'and wi' a 'ammer n' nails, an' all..." And Dem stepped away, pleased to have Jud's praise. He scratched his head under his cap, more as something to do than tend an itch. "Well, ain't nothin' left but t'try un!" said Jud. They did not need telling twice. They each sat on a swing and enjoyed the feeling of the air and the world around them rushing past. They were just the right height off the ground to leave their legs free to kick out and gain more height. Dem closed her eyes and felt the buoyant thrill of getting higher in the air and fall back, swooping like a bird darting down from the sky. Ross giggled and she scrunched her eyes tighter in happiness. The pleasant happiness of having a friend be as happy as you are... "They's pleased as Punch, Jud Paynter!" laughed Prudie. She began laying out the cups. Jud poured lemonade for them both and they watched Ross and Dem be their own age and a shadow of their younger selves simultaneously.

"Thank ee," said Prudie. "It were right 'andsome of ee t'elp em..."

They clinked their mugs together.

"Aye." said Jud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slave To Love, Bryan Ferry 1985
> 
> Tell her I'll be waiting  
> In the usual place  
> With the tired and weary  
> There's no escape  
> To need a woman  
> You've got to know  
> How the strong get weak  
> And the rich get poor  
> Slave to love  
> oh, slave to love  
> you're running with me  
> Don't touch the ground  
> We're the restless hearted  
> Not the chained and bound  
> The sky is burning  
> A sea of flame  
> Though your world is changing  
> I will be the same  
> Slave to love  
> oh, slave to love  
> Slave to love (na na na na, na na na na)  
> slave to love (No I can't escape, i'm a slave to love)  
> The storm is breaking  
> Or so it seems  
> We're too young to reason  
> Too grown up to dream  
> Now spring is turning  
> Your face to mine  
> I can hear your laughter  
> I can see your smile  
> Slave to love (na na na na, na na na na)  
> slave to love (No I can't escape, i'm a slave to love)  
> Slave to love (na na na na, na na na na)  
> slave to love (No I can't escape, i'm a slave to love)  
> (na na na na, na na na na)  
> slave to love (No I can't escape, i'm a slave to love)  
> (na na na na, na na na na)  
> slave to love (No I can't escape, i'm a slave to love)  
> (na na na na, na na na na)  
> slave to love (No I can't escape, i'm a slave to love)


	7. Under The Milky Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing

The heat of the day had not left. Ross was amused to see Jud was as sleepless as he was. Ross stood in the doorway and watched as he puttered in the kitchen, looking over some of the kitchenware that hadn't been packed yet. Jud looked to the doorway to see Ross, hair lank and shirtless but in his breeches as well as his boots. Jud stood up straight, a iron skillet hanging loosely from one hand. "Ee can't sleep?" Jud wiped his brow with his handkerchief. "No..." Ross looked at the crates on the floor, glumly. Jud could see it was not the heat alone causing insomnia. He set the pan on top of the crate rather than in it. "'Ere, we might as well take some air, if'n there be air to be 'ad at all..." Ross' eyebrows raised a little. It had been a while since he and Jud walked about on their own. Ross had not realized he missed their walks. Jud let him run about with Dem these days, let him stuff as much time together before school as they could. Jud understood time was short. Ross nodded, happily. "I'll get my shirt..."

  
They walked out the kitchen door into the still, airless night. There was little relief to be had outside but it was nice to be out of doors. The stars, untroubled by summer's heat, shone bright. When Ross was small, Jud would point out the constellations and mention what he knew of them. Old myths passed down by old'uns. 'I's as like to be an old'un afore long...' thought Jud, watching Ross walk forward towards the meadow and the apple grove. Ross was thirteen. A young thirteen, bless him... Poised to begin his return to proper gentry, to be Master of Nampara. His uncle, Charles, accused Jud of neglect. Let Ross idle away his days after the governess left in play, in the company of the other village children. "Gadding about with the lower orders..." He watched Ross quicken his pace to reach the trees and pull down two apples. Charles disapproved of how things had turned out but Jud did not regret it. The lad grew up happy, happily. Anything Master Ross lacked now, in his station in life, could be put right by school, put right by his uncle. Jud witnessed the sadness the child bore. If Ross' uncle was dissatisfied with his nephew's upbringing, that was his right. Jud did not consider himself to have erred. If he would be judged, then let it be by Mistress Grace, rest her soul... Jud, allowed the respect of his age and his previous position as caretaker, could see Charles Poldark control the terse irritation within him. Could see him master that annoyance to speak to Jud in a sort of contempt blanketed over with politeness. Jud bore the disapproval of Ross' uncle and could see Ross rankled by it. Jud knew his place. It was not his place to make a defense of himself. Ross' smile, just visible, in the bluish starlight as he jogged back to Jud's side and handed him an apple. "Thank ee, lad..." They walked quietly, munching their apples. Between bites, Jud pointed to the sky. "Ee see the Waterman up thur?" Ross looked up at the stars and smiled, swallowed his mouthful of apple. Jud grinned to see he'd nearly finished it. Snaffled it down. 'Master Ross be growin' fast as marram grass, mayhaps even gained an inch in 'is height, I reckon...' thought Jud. "Yes, Jud!" said Ross, pointing up in the same direction. "Aquarius!" Jud nodded. "Aye... Missus Kemp did right by ee, teachin' ee proper..." Jud bit into his apple. In doing so he missed Ross' frown. "You taught me just as much as Mrs. Kemp, Jud!" Jud ceased to chew and looked at Ross, sharply. "Uncle Charles shouldn't have spoken to you that way!" said Ross. Jud stared. Had Master Ross heard his Uncle before he left? Jud had thought him inside... He swallowed his mouthful of apple. "'E be looking' t'ave ee raised proper, lad. 'E got your fathur n' mothur's memory t'mind as well as your place Master Ross. Missus Kemp did right by ee but ee needs t'learn t'ride an' all... 'E were cross, ain't faultin' 'im. I's not the sort to see ee trained up proper, now..." Ross looked at Jud earnestly. "You _did_ raise me 'proper' Jud!" Jud's smile, just visible, in the bluish light of the stars. Uncle Charles had been barely polite in the parlor. Neither he or Jud knew that Ross had heard their exchange before Uncle Charles had left. Ross was offended on Jud's behalf. Charles said that he had not looked after Ross correctly and would send him to school. And Jud had apologized to Charles. "You raised me, Jud." said Ross, quietly. "My parents made me, Mrs. Kemp taught me my lessons, but it was you who brought me up, Jud. Uncle Charles thinks, because I can't ride a horse, because I don't live among 'better people' that I am at a disadvantage." Jud could see Ross glower as he tossed away the apple core and crossed his arms, a dark flop of hair falling forward over his eye. "Well, damn it, I am a Cornishman! I'd rather spend my time in your company and that of the other villagers any day of the week!" Jud gave a snort of a laugh. He chided Ross in good humor. "Ee shouldn't be swearin'..." Ross ducked his chin and started to laugh. "Yes, Jud!" Ross walked ahead. He began to speed up and Jud stopped to watch as Ross did a series of cartwheels. It took three tries to achieve a proper one, and he laughed to himself in his victory. "Watch me, Jud!" Ross did another one and Jud nodded his approval. Ross stood up straight and waited for Jud to catch up. The starlight was bright enough for Ross to see Jud's smile. 

They walked through the orchard grove and talked of the stars. They returned to the house and each dipped quick douse under the pump to wash their faces and cool off. They seemed to know, without saying so, that Ross loved Jud and Jud loved Master Ross. That their different stations in life were as fixed as fate had no bearing on the matter. "Wugh, there's no air tonight..." yawned Ross. Jud handed him a towel to dry off his face and neck and hair. "Aye, but them swallows been flyin' low t'day. Be rain afore long, cool un off afore long..." As Ross dried himself, he smiled with affection at Jud. He might have learned Latin and the correct names of the constellations like a gentleman but he'd not have learned to read the changes in the weather from the birds in the sky or tickle trout or have so many wonderful stories told to him in a gentleman's education. Ross was grateful for learning at Jud's knee, all these years. They entered the house and Jud locked up. They mounted the stairs and retired to bed.

"Goodnight, Jud."

"Goodnight, Master Ross."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under The Milky Way, The Church 1988
> 
> Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty  
> Sound of their breath fades with the light  
> I think about the loveless fascination  
> Under the Milky Way tonight  
> Lower the curtain down on Memphis  
> Lower the curtain down all right  
> I got no time for private consultation  
> Under the Milky Way tonight  
> Wish I knew what you were looking for  
> Might have known what you would find  
> And it's something quite peculiar  
> Something shimmering and white  
> Leads you here despite your destination  
> Under the Milky Way tonight  
> Wish I knew what you were looking for  
> Might have known what you would find  
> Wish I knew what you were looking for  
> Might have known what you would find  
> And it's something quite peculiar  
> Something shimmering and white  
> Leads you here despite your destination  
> Under the Milky Way tonight  
> Wish I knew what you were looking for  
> Might have known what you would find  
> Wish I knew what you were looking for  
> Might have known what you would find  
> Under the Milky Way tonight  
> Under the Milky Way tonight  
> Under the Milky Way tonight


	8. Summer Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for to fetch the Summer home

Ross pushed Dem on her swing and she sailed higher, forward. She watched the tips of her toes touch the sky that much higher and dropped back, back toward Ross. One last swing before supper. He pushed her once more and then stepped aside to watch as she swung past, back and forth, in a happy flash of smile and curls and the hem of her skirt, the frilled eyelet of her petticoat winking beneath. She began to slow. Dem no longer kicked out with her feet, she let the swinging slow and Ross grinned as he moved to catch hold of her, let Dem stop by holding one of the ropes and putting his arm around her. Dem let her forehead rest by Ross' chin and they closed their eyes. Embraced by Ross, still holding the ropes of the swing. Close enough to feel each other's breathing, near enough to kiss but not wanting that, somehow. There was happiness in being so close, in being so near. Ross snuggled a bit closer, even as they were both a bit sweaty from running about all day. "We should go in soon..." he murmured into her collarbone. She lay her cheek nearer. The leaves blew about over head, a constant rattle among the branches of the trees. The wind was cooling. "The breeze is so nice today... We could sit in the yard after supper..." said Dem. She felt his smile widen at her neck as he brought his other arm around, gave her a hug before he released her. The subtle, buoyant movement of the swing beneath her, the sudden movement of Dem bringing a hand off of the rope to squeeze one of his. It was Friday and they would dine in their own houses tonight. "I'd like that..." said Ross.  
They took their time, walking home. There was a gentle breeze that felt wonderful when it rose and brought the scents of grass and flowers with it as it cooled them. Ross ran forward and showed Dem his cartwheel to her happy applause. She ran forward to catch him up and he took her hand as they walked on. They came through the orchard grove and toward the backs of their houses. Ross and Dem often scanned ahead, looked about to make sure there was no one to see them, for kisses were secret. Still somewhat jolly from the cartwheel, they forgot themselves and gave each other a happy peck on each other's mouth and Ross put a cheeky kiss on Dem's neck for good measure. Dem moved to catch Ross as he stepped back from her neck. She advanced a deeper kiss upon him, caught his mouth quickly with hers, and Ross' moment of surprise in this turned to the happiness of returning it. It is difficult to maintain a kiss when both parties are smiling too wide but their attempt was valiant. She giggled as did he. She brushed her lips against his in another little kiss and Ross pressed his forehead by her neck, a bit bashful. Dem kissed very well... They rested their heads together for a moment, smiled into each other's eyes before parting. They stood apart to admire each other, lengthening the space between them by degrees. Then Dem turned and skipped forward, promising, over her shoulder, to come out after supper and Ross smiled after her. He watched her go, the breeze lifting her hair and making the skirt of her dress billow softly as she went in, then walked on himself. Ross paused at the gate, sighed happily and went in.  
Jud's eyes widened to see Ross kiss Dem, briefly, first on the lips and then on her neck, then Dem laughed and blinked a pretty mischief at Ross as she gave him a kiss. Jud's eyebrows raised. Ross kissed her back. They giggled themselves out of a brief kiss and took leave of each other slowly, clearly not strangers to this ritual... Jud was able to return inside the house without them seeing him. Jud chuckled as he shut the door. He continued to chuckle to himself as he laid the table for their supper. "Hello, Jud!" chirped Ross as he came through the kitchen door. Jud looked up, turned from the stove, tending a pan. Jud schooled his face, he had not quite relinquished his amusement over the children's kiss and their bashful, smitten leavetaking. "'Ello, Master Ross," Jud turned back to the stove, smiling. "Wash up, lad... Vittles be ready..." Ross nodded, happily. "Yes, Jud... Tabby! There you are..." Jud caught a glimpse of Ross, moving forward to wash up, bending forward to scoop up Tabitha Bethia as he walked. His voice became quieter as he receeded into the house, went upstairs. "How is my lady today? I was with Dem..." Ross walked through the house, up the stairs and then sat on the top step, telling Tabitha Bethia about his day all the while. He petted her and fussed over her then placed her on the floor to go to his room and pour water from the ewer into the washbowl.

"There's a nice breeze today, Dem said she'd be in the yard after supper!" Ross said this between bites of green pasty and fish stew. 'Green' because the pastry was filled with sorrel and onion tops. Jud watched Ross, eating up his supper, the sound of the spoon scraping against the plate, a constant, for he seemed very hungry. He looked happy. He had run about, played all day and, at some point within this summer, Dem had become his sweetheart. He ate like he hadn't seen food in days and his mood was light. Ross looked up from his plate, suddenly shy over having his cheeks filled with supper like a chipmunk stowing nuts. Jud was smiling with a little crinkle at the corners of his eyes, enjoying his own meal without haste and smiling at him. Ross swallowed his food down, lips pursed as he chewed, smiling back. He'd played all day and Dem gave him a kiss and Jud had his supper waiting, as delicious as always, always happy to be with him. They shared a look of contentment, a happiness in their companionship, as Jud reached for his glass. "Aye, It'll be good weather t'night..." said Jud as he made to drink his ale.

Jud and Prudie sat in her basket chairs, alongside the house, Garrick curled at Prudie's feet. They enjoyed raspberry cordial and a fine breeze. Ross brought out his bag of marbles and sat with Dem in the middle of Prudie's yard, heads bent close together in play. Prudie allowed Dem to play marbles with Ross even though girls rarely partook of the game. They sat as they shot at their targets exclaimed and laughed and talked of this and that. Dem sat with her legs in a bit of a twist, for the sake of her skirts, but shot her marbles just as true as Ross. They played 'for fair', for points. When he played with the other boys, Ross did not play 'for keeps', play to win the opponent's marbles. His marbles were pretty, some had blue or dark orange streaks in them, not just grey. Ross had a proper, alabaster one, with a red streak in it too. He did not want to trade or lose them. When he played with Dem they shared them, half and half, and Ross always let Dem have the alabaster marble in her portion. It was the prettiest. Dem became as skilled as any boy at aiming well. The night was fine and one could hear the trees rustle their leaves. Jud and Prudie were quiet together. The happy murmur of the children at play was pleasant. The looming day of the gents departure drew near. They set that aside tonight. It was a nice night at the end of a nice day, keep hold of it. Jud sighed a contented sigh and took a sip of cordial. He would have to mention the blooming romance between Ross and Dem to Prudie before they left. He wondered if she had seen aught of it herself, she spent more time with them in a day than he did. She mothered both of them... Where did the time go...?

Prudie sipped her cordial and shared a sidelong, knowing look with Jud as the children were inattentive. They had been quite inattentive, earlier, for Prudie had seen Dem kiss Ross, near the house, from a second floor window. Jud stood in his yard and witnessed this development too, hastened back in, unseen. The children were slow to part and not paying mind to their surroundings. Jud turned a smile to her, raised his glass with a touch of mischief. Admiration in it, too. Prudie made no bones about her interest in Jud. Jud, ever an upright gentleman had been drawn into their arrangement by degrees. He'd not want it said that he was a seducer, not look to be loose or light with his affections, not dishonor a lady. Prudie deftly made it known that her favor was not given lightly either and they came to an understanding. She was amused to see that Demelza now had a sweetheart in young Ross. The apple had not fallen far from the tree...

"Ha, ha! I won!" crowed Dem. Ross gave a sarcastic smile as he said, "I'm glad to see my instruction has brought you good results!" She rolled her eyes. He was not wrong. He had been as patient teaching her marbles as she had been teaching Ross to clap. She turned up her nose in a haughty manner. "Veni, vidi, vici!" Ross laughed. They sat up a little more and laughed together. She smiled gratitude towards Ross. He had taught her well and she was grateful. He never told on her, to others, that she liked to play as a boy would do. Some frowned upon even boys playing marbles, afraid the game led a slippery path to wagers and gambling. A girl playing marbles would be a scandal. But here, in their homes, in their woods, they were all things equal. Jud and Prudie let her play as she wanted and Ross too, didn't declare clapping and playing make believe, far longer than other children who grew out of wanting to, not fit pastimes for a boy. Ross and Dem did what they liked together. They were even proper blood brothers now...

I had a little nut tree, nothing would it bear

But a silver nutmeg and a golden pear;

The king of Spain's daughter came to visit me,

And all was because of my little nut tree.

I skipp'd over water, I danced over sea,

And all the birds in the air couldn't catch me.

Garrick yawned a good natured yawn, curling closer to Prudie. Ross and Dem sat facing each other, playing a clapping game in the middle of the yard, chanting and keeping time with their swift moving hands. Prudie smiled at remembering Ross trying to clap Patty Cake when they first met. She turned to Jud, setting her glass down on the small table. Jud looked to her. His smile held many things, said many things at once, told of what was intimate between the two of them and the bonds of affection among all four of them. He was a good friend. She returned Jud's smile.

"Be a fair breeze t'night..." sighed Prudie, looking up at the stars beginning to show as dusk fell.

  
"Aye..." agreed Jud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer Breeze, Seals And Crofts 1972
> 
> See the curtains hangin' in the window  
> In the evening on a Friday night  
> A little light a-shinin' through the window  
> Lets me know everything's all right
> 
> Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
> Blowin' through the jasmine in my mind  
> Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
> Blowin' though the jasmine in my mind
> 
> See the paper layin' on the sidewalk  
> A little music from the house next door  
> So I walk on up to the doorstep  
> Through the screen and across the floor
> 
> Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
> Blowin' through the jasmine in my mind  
> Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
> Blowin' through the jasmine in my mind
> 
> Sweet days of summer, the jasmine's in bloom  
> July is dressed up and playing her tune  
> And I come home from a hard day's work  
> And you're waiting there  
> Not a care in the world  
> See the smile awaitin' in the kitchen  
> Through cookin' and the plates for two  
> Feel the arms that reach out to hold me  
> In the evening when the day is through
> 
> Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
> Blowin' through the jasmine in my mind  
> Summer breeze makes me feel fine  
> Blowin' through the jasmine in my mind
> 
> "And for to fetch the Summer home": Part of "Hal-An-Tow", a traditional folk song, heralding summer, that book Jud sings as Verity and Demelza return from shopping in Truro
> 
> Veni, vidi, vici: "I came, I saw, I conquered" a Latin quote from Julius Caesar. Dem and Ross were taught Latin by Ross' governess, Mrs. Kemp.
> 
> "I had a little nut tree...": Traditional nursery rhyme, repurposed for Ross and Dem's clapping. Possibly refers to Joanna of Castile, who visited the court of Henry the Seventh, in the year 1506


	9. Sir Lancelot and the Black Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single combat

* * *

"I shall rid King Arthur's kingdom of this evil scurge!"

Dem advanced, one side of the hem of her skirts knotted to give better ease of movement. Her sword, a tree branch, was stout and bore the blows she meted out admirably. Ross parried with all his might. Dem was often over excitable in sword fights and he was often at a disadvantage in this. Some vestige of their real life situation often kept Ross inhibited. He rarely fought pretend sword fights with the zeal he would use on another boy as his did playing with Dem. She was girl after all... "Nay! It is I who shall prevail!" shouted Ross. "The Black Knight will cleave you in two!" With a bit of flare, Ross blocked Dem's blow and redoubled his effort, putting Lancelot on the defensive. They were quite serious as they paced the forest floor and considered their mode of attack, crashing their tree branches together in a thoughtful sort of intermission, a pause, a parry here, a thrust there, the smacking clunk of tree branches hitting each other without a flashy show of might, before they heroically brought their prowess to bear on their adversary. Dem's hair was sticking out in strange directions from her kerchief. Ross was panting a bit. They were both sweaty and a mite tired but someone must win. Tea was not for an hour and it would be cowardly to withdraw. Lancelot was not a coward. The Black Knight was not a coward.

"Prepare to meet your end, knight of the Round Table!"

Ross declared his intent to win and advanced forward with a bit more energy. Dem whooped with excitement and the dull clonck of two tree branches smacking each other in earnest combat was a stirring thrill. They fought in a tight circle and then, in an enviable show of prowess, Dem spun in the opposite direction, now behind her opponent and bapped Ross on the seat with her branch. "Ouch! Hey!" began Ross and Dem leaped about with happy pride, crowing, "You have suffered a mortal wound! I shall finish you off and despatch you to..." Ross, embarrassed to receive 'a spanking', as it were, in the midst of a dignified sword fight groused, "It isn't chivalrous to strike someone on the bottom in combat! You're lucky you're a girl! If you were a boy I'd show you whatfor!" Dem ceased her gleeful victory dance and stared at Ross. They stood in the woods, in the chirp and birdsong, in the carpet of leaves and bracken, still at the ground but seeming to move in the bright patches of sunlight that shone through the shadows of the trees, blowing their leaves about overhead. They were breathing heavily from their exertions and Dem blinked in surprise. "If...? Ross!" she asked in astonishment, "Do you let me win? Don't you fight me with all of your might?!" Ross looked at her in surprise. He answered truthfully. "It's not like that! I don't let you win, it's just... I could not fight you like a boy! What if I hurt you?!" Dem let the branch droop loose in her hand at her side. Ross was her blood brother! Did her blood brother dishonor her so? "But Ross! I am your blood brother! Did you not mean that when we made our oath?!" It was Ross' turn for his mouth to fall open. He meant their blood brother oath in truth. Dem climbed Eagleye with all the bravery of a boy, moreso! Ross rubbed soot in his cut in the pride of their brotherhood, but... Dem was a girl... "You are my blood brother in truth, Dem! But..." Ross faltered. He had not considered the idea that Dem should believe herself cheated, treated with kid gloves in their play. It wasn't like that, exactly... thought Ross. As they stood at an impasse of disappointment in Dem and befuddlement in Ross, they looked at each other. Dem's hair sticking askew from her kerchief, legs showing at the knee from her skirt knotted out of the way. Ross' hair rumpled from play, the knee of his breeches forever soiled from the forest floor, one or the other, always, they took it in turns. They were heaving breaths of tiredness but apparently not all the tiredness one might experience as a boy. Ross did not fight his all. Because Dem was a girl... Dem's lip began to tremble. She dropped branch without ceremony and stomped off in the direction of home. Ross turned to watch her. Dem stalked away, head down, the knot of her skirts looking like a second hand maiden of her vexation, hiked up in an immodest position. Proof that Dem was willing to set aside her girlhood modesty to fight her all, no quarter. Dem had been dishonored. Ross was watching his blood brother stomp off in a righteous anger. Ross had dishonored his brother in blood. There was only one way to beg Dem's pardon. Ross called to her from the clearing, at the point where Dem's hands were poised to undo the knot in her skirts.

"Forsooth! Has the greatly heralded Lancelot cowered before the might of the Black Knight?! Has he withdrawn in fear?! Is this knight of King Arthur's court a chicken baby?!"

Dem, truly on the verge of tears, froze. Froze in her place as she was about to correct her skirts. Ross had understood her position, upset that he admitted he played with less aggression in their sword fights. He did not trot after her in apology, beg her pardon, cajole her back. Ross threw her girlish retreat back in her face. She had abandoned mid fight. He taunted Lancelot as a coward. A chicken baby! Dem put her hands on her hips and turned to face Ross, standing, arms crossed, chin tilted up in his boastful retort. Teasing. Serious. The Black Knight.

"I fear no man!" said Demelza in an arrogance that matched her opponent.

Ross ducked his chin and grasped his tree branch as an advancing knight would, legs apart, shoulders braced, a glare of confidence in his abilities shone from him.

"Then I call you out, Sir Lancelot! I shall be the victor and you shall quake like a jelly in fear of my mighty sword!"

Dem retrieved her tree branch with all the power and menace of a gathering storm. She advanced, bent at the knee, sword poised in front of her.

"I shall mince you up into itty bitty bits and turn you into a pork pie! En garde!"

She leapt forward and shrieked with glee. She felt at once a different vigor and strength to Ross thrust as their branches collided. Ross looked on with steely intent and the determination of a strong opponent as she caught a glimpse of the eye not covered by his forelock. "I shall fight for Albion!" cried Dem as she bashed her tree branch against his with a happy smile. Ross worked to keep from smiling. Dem's face had a look of excitement in it and a smile so happy he found it a trial to remain as wicked as the Black Knight would be. He managed, though his eyes scrunched in a tell tale mirth. He would see his blood brother vindicated and that meant beating Lancelot as much as he was able. "No quarter Knight of Darkness!" cried Dem. "Victory shall be mine!" said Ross in a stirring declaration. They spun and thrust. They gained ground and retreat in canny swordsmanship. They began to sweat in earnest. Ross was impressed. He could admit he did not think Dem could overcome a more serious effort on his behalf. Dem was determined. She was tiring but the Black Knight had called her a chicken baby! An insult of the highest order! She felt Ross' blows as she parried in her elbows and came to realize that Ross _had_ been going easy on her in their fights. She refused to back down. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" shrieked Dem as she forced Ross to defend himself, block rather than parry. Ross watched Dem rebound and he jumped back before blocking her. She gave a war cry and went for full attack. ' _You asked for it..._ " thought Ross. If Dem wanted to fight like a boy, then let it be true. Ross swerved out of her way making Dem hit the ground with her branch because her momentum was too fast to draw back. Ross plunked his boot on the tip of her branch as they breathed heavily and Ross looked down at her in a superior look of victory. His branch at his side, so secure in his victory he did not keep Dem in sight of his blade. "Hark!" crowed Ross. "Do I hear the clucking of the mighty Knight of the Round Table?!" Dem twisted her mouth, refusing to give up. "Nay!" She pulled her branch free from his foot and watched Ross smile of smug victory vanish in an 'O' of surprise. They were at it again and no quarter. A tourney of champions! The Black Knight and the honorable Sir Lancelot! The woods became a fighting ground in all the glory of King Arthur's court! The birds became cheering knights, in awe of the crafty swordplay and strong show of strength! The leaves of the trees became stirring banners and flags of the tournament decorations, all heraldic lions and stags, crows and eagles, bright with colour and the mighty honor of each house! The rustling of the leaves became the excited applause of all the fine ladies in their jewels and veils and pointed hats who swaled at the spectacle of two such mighty warriors! Wielding their mighty swords in tight, well matched combat. Ross was exhausted but fought on with honor, his blood brother deserved no less. Dem was exhausted but fought on with honor. Lancelot was not a chicken baby! They began to flag in their tiredness. Ross, determined to see Dem bested in his exertions, no holding back. Dem meeting him steel on steel, blow for blow, all their previous sword fights culminating in the fight to end all. Ross gave no quarter and Dem would rise to that challenge as good as any boy.

"Dem? Master Ross? It be teatime!"

A look of surprise flashed between them. Teatime? Had they been at it that long? Dem gave another bash at Ross' branch. They were well matched but must stop for tea! If they did not answer, Prudie might come looking for them and Dem's skirt was too high. Far too high. Prudie couldn't know that Dem's bared her legs this way when they were in the woods. Prudie was indulgent but she would not see Dem's skirts, baring her legs in such a manner, as anything but a scandal. Ross blocked Dem's thrust though his arms felt like rubber. Prudie had called for tea! Dem must put her skirts right. But there was no winner... Ross gasped for breath. "Hold, good sir!" They stood panting. The sort of fatigue from breathing hard when your throat feels rasped. Dem lowered her branch. Ross gulped a few breaths, he found it hard to talk. Through labored breath he said, "I c, c, commend thee, bra..br..." he gluped again. "Brave Lancelot! Your might is as strong as a knight sh, shhhh, should be!" Ross bent at the waist, hand on a knee. He felt a stitch in his side and was breathing hard. Dem was a champion. "Dem?!" called Prudie. "Where ee be, maid? Master Ross?!" They looked at each other as Dem dropped her branch and undid the knot in her skirt, panting, "And you noble Sir! I, I..." she shook her skirts into place in a sudden fall of her dress slanting in front of her eyelet trimmed petticoat like a conjuring trick. She put her hands on her hips as much to support her breath as satisfaction. "I commend you, Black Knight!" panted Dem. "You acquit yourself with all the strength as befits a true knight of the realm!" Ross plunked himself seated on the boulder they used for base. He felt like an old man. Prudie's footfall could be heard coming nearer in the dry leaves at the forest floor. He managed a smile as he admired Dem, skirt corrected and dressed as respectably as any village maid, huffing, "And you, good Lancelot, have shown your mettle to be as strong a champion as any boy in the village!" Demelza blinked a happiness at him even as she was struggling for calmer breath. Her blood brother had made amends and fought with all his might. He could say in truth that Dem was as good as any boy! "Thur ee be? Didn't ee 'ear me..." Prudie looked at Dem and Master Ross, disheveled, grubby, sweating, and looking as if they'd run a race. She smiled. "Ee be racing? You was too far abroad when I be callin'," she smiled warmly. "Oo won?" Ross smiled at Dem. Dem gathered enough breath to answer Prudie. "It was a tie." said Dem. Prudie looked to them and clucked in a light scold. "Ee needs t'wash up. An' walk back slow, I reckon! The pair of ee look fit t'fall over!"

They accompanied Prudie home, circumspect as they walked past the fallen oak, behaving as if they never chose to jump it as a shortcut at every opportunity. They had the slow gait of two who used their energy above their ordinary resolve. They separated as Master Ross straggled into his house to wash and put on a clean shirt. Dem dragged herself upstairs as Prudie put the kettle on. Prudie knew better than to brew tea in wait for her charges, running about like two scamps. She always put the kettle on when they had been rounded up and brought into tidiness. They met at Prudie's table and listened to her gentle talk and amused silences as they ate their jam tarts and drank their tea like they might simply fall face first in their plates. "I reckon ee be growin'." said Prudie, looking from one to the other. "It ain't no shame t'ave a nap now an' then..." They bristled at that. They were thirteen and twelve, thank you very much! Naps were for babies! Prudie read their thoughts upon their faces. "Aye, you be growed but a nap don't hurt, now and again. You lot don't look fit t'go larkin' back out after tea. Ee looks as like t'fall asleep where ee stand!" Ross looked at Dem. Dem looked at Ross. If they fought enough to tire their opponent then Dem had proven herself indeed. "We can play marbles after supper," suggested Ross. Dem grinned. Ross had shocked her when he admitted he held back in their swordplay, made it up to her in a fight to end all, but Ross always played marbles with her like a boy and no fooling. "Yes! Let's do that!" said Dem. Ross crossed the yard, waving to Prudie and Dem at their door as he disappeared into the house. Dem lay her head on Prudie's shoulder and yawned. Perhaps a lie down before supper wouldn't go amiss. She went upstairs and Prudie sat with her knitting with Garrick drowsing by her sewing basket on a quiet summer's afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Lancelot and the Black Knight, Rick Wakeman 1975
> 
> Fight, fight, fight, fight
> 
> Excalibur the sword of right  
> Lancelot you rise a knight  
> Many quests will soon be fought  
> To win your place in Arthur's court.
> 
> Go to waste land if you dare  
> Lure the Black Knight from his lair  
> Fight and kill the evil man  
> Rid his evil from our land.
> 
> Kneeling in prayer, Lancelot gave the night  
> Knowing to save the wasteland he must fight  
> Eager to kill all those who came his way  
> He must slay  
> He must fight  
> The Black Knight, The Black Knight.
> 
> Fight, fight, fight, fight.
> 
> Fight, fight, fight, fight  
> The dawn approaches, clearing sky  
> Very soon a knight must die  
> Black Knight towering on his horse  
> Struck Lancelot with fearsome force.
> 
> Lancelot held fast his ground  
> Then struck the Black Knight to the ground  
> Leapt from his horse and then he smote  
> A single thrust and pierced his throat.
> 
> Answer my prayers, help me to save this land  
> Guide me by truth laid down by Arthur's hand  
> Evil is gone, only good we shall see  
> Victory  
> In this land  
> By God's hand  
> By God's hand.
> 
> The Black Knight is an ambiguous motif that exists in many Arthurian legends. In some cases, Black Knight is used to refer to a random knight who appears as a competitor to one of the Arthurian knights.
> 
> In other episodes, Black Knight is a disguise often taken up by Sir Lancelot to escape attention. The most notable reference to a Black Knight is the tale of Sir Morien. According to a 13th century narrative of King Arthurian legends, Morien is called a son of a Moorish princess and is named the Black Knight because of his African lineage.
> 
> In the version where Sir Morien is considered to be the Black Knight, a story is related about his confrontation with Sir Lancelot. According to this story, Sir Morien was pitted against Sir Lancelot as a teenager. The combat continued for a long-time and in this hand-to-hand combat, neither was able to overpower the other. Finally, Sir Gawain intervened and asked the two to stop fighting in the spirit of good knights who meet a fine adversary.
> 
> Single combat: a fight or duel between two people. Typically, it takes place in the no-man's-land between the opposing armies, with other warriors watching and themselves refraining from fighting until one of the two single combatants has won. Often, it is champion warfare, with the two considered the champions of their respective sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Heroes, David Bowie 1977
> 
> I  
> I will be king  
> And you  
> You will be queen  
> Though nothing  
> Will drive them away  
> We can beat them  
> Just for one day  
> We can be heroes  
> Just for one day  
> Though nothing  
> Will keep us together  
> We could steal time  
> Just for one day  
> We can be heroes  
> For ever and ever  
> What d'you say?
> 
> I, I wish you could swim  
> Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
> Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
> We can beat them forever and ever  
> Oh, we can be heroes, just for one day
> 
> I, I will be king  
> And you, you will be queen  
> Though nothing will drive them away  
> We can be heroes, just for one day  
> We can be us, just for one day
> 
> I, I can remember (I remember)  
> Standing, by the wall (by the wall)  
> And the guns shot above our heads (over our heads)  
> And we kissed as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)  
> And the shame was on the other side  
> Oh, we can beat them, forever and ever  
> Then we could be heroes, just for one day
> 
> We can be heroes  
> We can be heroes  
> We can be heroes  
> Just for one day  
> We can be heroes
> 
> We're nothing, and nothing will help us  
> Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay  
> But we could be safer, just for one day  
> We can be heroes  
> Just for one day


End file.
